


That's What Killed Him

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fake Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Happy Ending, I guess???, Nightmares, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, but like not, everything is okay, i mean it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: "He really liked you, Lieutenant.  That's what killed him."
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: DBH One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533476
Kudos: 100





	That's What Killed Him

**Author's Note:**

> UwU Time to make myself sad

"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!"

It all happens in a blur if he has to be honest. One moment he was at Home with his dog, hoping Connor hadn't been killed in some alleyway or something and the next he's being dragged out of the house by not-Connor. He really should've noticed something was wrong. If the way he acted wasn't a teller then the serial number on his jacket should've done it for him.

"If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill him?"

At lest the kid is okay. If he doesn't get himself killed right here, now, that is.

"Alright, alright," He says, stopping away from the android, letting go of his arm. "You win."

Hank mentally face palms. That was a really fucking stupid desicion. He's not worth that.

Fake Connor aims his gun at Connor. Hank tries to stop him, but in the end he really is no match to a machine built to kill. He's pushed and falls. He shoots Connor, who grunts and falls down to his knees in an awkward pose. The bullet wound in the middle of his forehead drips with blue blood. Fake Connor shots a couple more times. Unnececarly, really. Like he's angry, almost. But Hank knows better than that.

"He really liked you, Lieutenant. That's what killed him."

Hank wakes in a sweat. Gasping for air. Practically wheezing. He grips the blanket. Fucking shit.

The door is slightly ajar letting him see part of the bathroom door. Even if it's pretty dark. Connor should be sleeping in Cole's-- his room. It's supposed to be his room now. He gets out of bed and goes into the hallway. The door to Connor's room is wide open and he sees right in. No doubt from Sumo going in or out some time during the night. Probably both. A part og him wants to go check on the kid. Just to be 100% sure he's okay. But a more rational part of him tells him to leave the the android alone. The rational part never wins. With the way his heart beats and the uneasy feeling in his chest he can't stop himself.

He stands in the doorway for a while. Looking at the sleeping form under the blanket. It's a bit stiff to be a human, but it's really getting there. It's better than a few months ago. He steps into the room and kneels down besides the bed. Something he probably shouldn't do, if he has to be completely honest with himself. Connor's face is slack, LED softly spinning a faint and steady blue. Hank smiles as he cradles his fingers through his hair. It's slightly curly, and he hates it when Hank ruffles it and ruins his hairstyle.

"Hank?"

Hank mentally curses. Connor dazedly stares at him with half lidded eyes. It's obvious all his systems aren't up and running yet.

"Hi," He whispers. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Connor frowns. His LED flashes Yellow for a split second. "Your heart rate is elevated." He says, brows furrowed.

"Nothing to worry about." Hank replies. "Good night, Connor." He gently pats the android's shoulder and gets up to leave the room. He should be getting back to bed anyway.

"Good night, Hank."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
